


El accidente

by Eerieire



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Asha's pov, Mucho Angst, SPOILERS HASTA LA 436
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eerieire/pseuds/Eerieire
Summary: Lo que podría haber pasado en la 436 pero afortunadamente no pasa.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	El accidente

Comprendo lo que va a pasar y vuelvo a mi cuerpo.

Pero no lo suficientemente rápido.  
El disparo estalla en mis oídos, se oye un quejido, el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. De _alguien_.  


No.  


El peso en mi mano se aligera. Creo que es Hades que me quita la pistola.  
–Ya está, cariño. Coge su eidola y vámonos a casa. 

La lástima que me ha parecido percibir antes en su voz, es ahora más palpable. Y por una milésima de segundo me pregunto si ella tuvo a alguien que le tendiera la mano después. Que le ofreciera la promesa de ayudarla a olvidar. 

Pero yo no quiero olvidar. No quiero porque no ha pasado nada que tenga que olvidar. Porque la prueba era comprobar que era capaz de hacerlo y no hacerlo de verdad. Porque por muy cruel y retorcido y sádico que sea todo, Aden se levantara del suelo y podremos volver a la fiesta y podré besar a Ianthe y no hablaremos de esto nunca más y buscaremos una manera de no seguir las normas de Olympus y no habrá pasado nada.

–Conmigo, Asha. ¿Respira, de acuerdo?  


Unas manos me sujetan el rostro, me frotan los brazos, me obligan a volver. Me parece distinguir la cara de Minna y no entiendo por qué quiere acercarse a mí después de lo que hemos hecho. Después de lo que _he_ hecho.  
Porque he sido yo quien ha disparado. Ni Hades, ni Zeus, ni nadie más. Yo. Da igual quien estuviera detrás de la orden.  


Me levanto del suelo al que no sabía que había caído y entonces pienso que quizás hemos (he) fallado. Que el golpe de un cuerpo contra el asfalto ha sido el mío y no el de nadie más. 

Cuando miro alrededor, no queda rastro de la mujer que me acompañaba hace un rato en la azotea. En su lugar, a parte de Minna, me encuentro con dos personas más que sí tienen las miradas manchadas de terror cuando me acerco.  


No soy consciente de cuándo se apartan, ni de cuándo me arrodillo, ni de cuándo le cojo la mano a Aden. Ni siquiera soy consciente de las lágrimas que me empapan las mejillas.

Me giro hacia Minna que se ha acercado a nosotros y le suplico con la voz que soy capaz de encontrar que, por favor, haga algo. Lo que sea. Por favor, por favor, por favor. 

**Por favor**. 

Ella sólo me mira con una pena que jamás creí que me fuera a ofrecer. Y cuando me fijo en Aden veo que su pecho ya no se mueve. Y soy consciente de lo fría que está su piel y de como tiene los labios entreabiertos. Y he vivido toda mi vida rodeada de muerte como para no saber reconocerla cuando la tengo en frente. Cuando es mi amigo el que me devuelve una mirada sin vida, cuando he sido yo quien la ha causado.

Unas manos tiran de mí, me obligan a apartarme, a alejarme. Me parece que alguien dice que tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen los Jefes o de que enciendan las cámaras y nos acusen (me acusen) de un crimen que nos han obligado (nadie me ha obligado, podría no haber disparado, haberme resistido, haber reaccionado a tiempo) a cometer. 

El rostro de Aden sigue en mi campo de visión. Al igual que el charco de sangre que se ha formado a su alrededor y no deja de crecer. Me noto las manos pegajosas y cuando soy capaz de mirarlas veo que también están llenas de sangre. De la sangre que yo he derramado. Igual que hizo el otro hades en la Odisea e igual que hizo la Jefa a la que se supone que tengo que suceder con el anterior Hijo. Pero yo no soy como ellos. Aunque todo el mundo crea que sí, aunque Zeus haya querido demostrar lo contrario. 

Le prometí al chico que estamos dejando atrás que iba a intentar hacerlo mejor. 

No puedo ser como ellos.

De pronto pienso en Oscar. En Oscar y en Aden y en Oscar sin Aden y en Aden sin Oscar y en todos sin Aden y es mi culpa y yo he disparado y está muerto y yo lo he matado y los ojos verdes que tan bien conozco me rehuyen por primera vez en lugar de mirarme y absorberme como siempre. 

Da igual que Minna me coja de la mano sin importarle manchar la suya de sangre; da igual que vea que con la otra mano da vueltas a una eidola que no le pertenece; da igual que Armand se esfuerce por sonreírme a pesar de no tener el traje impoluto como siempre, lleno de manchas de la misma sangre que ahora parece empaparnos a todos; da igual que Eunys, que no sé en que momento ha aparecido, me llame macarra y me prometa que vamos a salir de esta. Hasta da igual que exista Paraíso, que tenga toda mi vida (la que le he arrebatado a él) para deambular entre su gente, para aliviar el dolor de esta pérdida, para intentar hacer que pese menos.  
Absolutamente todo da igual porque Aden está muerto por mi culpa y en lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar es en que mi madre tenía razón. 

El mundo está lleno de historias de terror y ahora yo también formo parte de ellas.


End file.
